The invention relates to a convertible vehicle.
In the case of such convertible vehicles, it is desirable to fasten the roof even in the stowed position, in order to avoid rattling noises and to prevent roof parts striking one another, especially when these are painted.
For this purpose, the DE 195 33 802 C2 provides that, in the stowed position, a front roof section is held in the same orientation as in the closed position and with its front locking elements, which face the windshield frame in the closed position, engages a corresponding thrust bearing of the car body, which is disposed in the region of a splashboard between the space for accommodating the folding top and the trunk. For this the outer surface of the roof must point upward even in the stowed position of the roof, which frequently requires an undesirable Z folding of the roof. In addition, the insertion must be accomplished with a high degree of accuracy, in order to enable the locking elements subsequently to extend into the thrust bearings, which are fixed to the car body.
It is an object of the invention to bring about a convertible vehicle, in which the stowed roof is fixed in a simple manner.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is accomplished by a convertible vehicle with the distinguishing features of claim 1. Further advantages developments of the object of the invention are given in the claims 2 to 5.
With the inventive arrangement of means for securing the position at the lid part covering the folding-top compartment, the movement of the lid part, such as the closing of this part over the stowed roof, can also result in the locking of the inserted roof.
Particularly advantageously, means for securing the position, at least centering means, are automatically brought into the engaged position with the termination of the front part of the roof during the closing of the lid part by moving the latter, so that, while the lid part is lowered, the exact alignment of the roof is achieved without the need for a further movement of the inserted roof or of the locking elements. For precisely adjusting roof-securing elements and position securing elements relative to one another, centering means can be used, which can be adjusted in an uncomplicated manner over the simple swiveling movement of the lid part. It is possible to dispense with adjusting the roof by the driving mechanism for stowing the roof, which is far more complicated.
If the means for securing the position correspond to those of the windshield frame, a centering and a closing can take place, as it does when the roof is fixed to the windshield. As a result of the centering, the roof part, which is to be fixed, is aligned transversely to the vehicle and relative to its vertical axis, in order to make an engagement of the locking elements possible. This engagement can be secured over locks, which are required anyhow by the rigid termination of the roof for fixing it at the windshield frame.